


Old Friends, New Family

by Writing_Puffin



Series: With The Right Tools You Can Do Anything. [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: hiding from Ben and May, meeting the team, trying to build when one is grounded, trying to rebuild the suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: Yesterday they just got back from their little spider adventure. Believe her she was very happy that they got to meet other spider people. It made her not feel so alone.But she couldn’t tell May and Ben that. The fact that they got sucked up through a little wormhole and lost the armor but “hey, at least we made it back alive.”Nope, May and Ben just think she ran away for a few days, lost the suit and came back. So they grounded her.====-Peni finally get to formal meet some of the people on team Daredevil.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: With The Right Tools You Can Do Anything. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028754
Kudos: 16





	1. Hide Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, some might be wondering why am I writing a new piece while I have other work in processes and chapter fics. And it becomes I need to do them as they come to me or whey be harder to write. This was going to be a longer single chapter but I decided to cut it in half. Am still finishing up editing on the second half but it will be up soon.
> 
> This assumes Peni doesn’t know Daredevil’s Identity and also doesn't know he is blind. That's why she thinks he is looking right at her in some parts. Also happens after Into The Spider Verse movie.
> 
> kudos and comments are very appreciated if you leave any. 
> 
> Remember to mind the grammar.

Peni was bored.

Very bored.

She was at her desk letting Sp//dr claw along her arm. They were silent.

Yesterday they just got back from their little spider adventure. Believe her she was very happy that they got to meet other spider people. It made her not feel so alone.

But she couldn’t tell May and Ben that. The fact that they got sucked up through a wormhole and lost the armor but “hey, at least we made it back alive.”

Nope, May and Ben just think she ran away for a few days, lost the suit and came back. So they grounded her. 

This was bad, well it was good that she doesn’t have to worry about missing any school for a while. The bad part was she is haunted by the fact that she lost the suit. 

She wants to rebuild it, like what her dad would have done. But she is not allowed to be in the lab right now. 

“Hey, it will be okay. We just have to wait a bit.” Sp//er told her through their link.

“But I can't wait, I'm impatient!” Peni threw her head back.

“You can start the plans for it?” Sp//er tried.

“I don’t know? I just have the itching feeling that I need to start building it now.”

“Well why don’t you do some homework. That will make you do something and if you do it now you will be ahead and will have time when we can go back to the lab.”

“I guess you are right.” She told Sp//er as they climbed onto her shoulder.

Peni sighs and pushes back from her desk. But as she scooted in to push off. Her eyes caught something orange outside the window.

Peni rolled back and looked out the window.

It was just a man with orange hair. Who was crossing down the street. She squinted to try and see if she could make anything out about him. He just had on a simple button up and plants, or at last that was what she could see.

She watches as he moves his cane in front of himself.

Just watching as he walked on her street.

Then he started to walk in front of their house.

“Have we seen him before. I don’t think he lives by here? But he seems familiar?”

“You met him when you were younger.” Sp//er told her.

“I did?”

Sp//er fell silent again on her shoulder. 

The doorbell rings. Peni got up to go get it.

But she was answered by Ben yelling from downstairs, “I got it. Peni!”

Peni still got up with Sp//er as Ben opened the door. She made her way down the stairs and tried to be as quiet as she could. 

“M-“ Ben started but the man at the door cut him off. 

“I heard Peni and Sp//er come home. Are they okay?” He said in a cool tone.

Peni could spot bright orange hair just over Ben’s head. It was the man Peni had accidentally spied on.

The one she met before?

“You said we know that person?” Peni tries to ask Sp//er. She has no idea who this man could be.

Sp//er didn’t get to answer as Ben spoke up. 

“They both are okay, they lost the suit but that's fine we have the blueprints so we can build another.” 

Peni stayed behind the corner trying to hear the other man talk. 

“So they are both okay. They just vanished off my radar.” 

“Rader? What is he talking about? Was he spying on us?” She asked Sp//er again this time he did answer.

“No, he's just a family friend.” 

“That helps a lot. I still don’t know who he is.” 

Sp//er just lifted their front legs like a shrug. 

“You did when you were younger.” Sp//er comment. 

Peni tried to rack her brain for anyone who was like the man at the door.

Ben answered the man “Yes you said that. She probably just went out of range too fast for you to keep up.” 

Peni guess he probably give Ben an unhappy look as Ben went on

“Both of them are fine, and after a week they will be let back into the lab. And you will see them again. Go home. They are okay.” The man didn’t budge, he just stood there. Then Ben whispers in a voice that Peni strains to hear. 

“You haven’t even told her your identity, she wouldn’t know who you are. It would be too much of a shook right now.”

“What are they talking about, whose identity” Peni asked Sp//er look over to them. 

“It is his secret.” Sp//er told her.

Peni was trying to take in that information when she realized Ben was coming back their way. 

Thinking fast Peni went quickly into the kitchen and opened the fridge. To act like she was getting a snack just as Ben was walking by.

She closed it and leaned back on the balls of her feet a bit, holding onto the handles of the fridge.

“Who was that?” She tried hoping he would say more than just a man. 

“Someone from the lab, he wanted to make sure you two got home.”

“Okay? That was nice.” Peni said calmly, letting him win this round.

“Yes.” Ben answered her.

“Hey what is for dinner?” Peni changes the topic.

* * *

Technically they were breaking the rules for being in the lab when they were still grounded but Peni was geting cabin fever. And just writing out her plans was making the itch to build even worse. 

Which wouldn’t work as an excuse. With the fact that May. May or may not have just spotted them in the hallway. She walked fast down the hall, trying not to give them away with the sound of running. Sp//er was sitting in her shirt pocket so they wouldn’t get jostled.

She looked back over her shoulder to see if May was on their tail when she ran into someone. 

_Please don’t be Ben Please don’t-_

she looked up. 

“Sam!” She cheered.

“Peni?” Sam stood there transfixed by them “What?-”

“Hide us!” Peni cut him off.

“What? Why?” He tried to question her.

“Can you hide us” Peni asked again, sending another look over her shoulder for May.

“Ughhh, okay, yeah under here” Sam offered the chart he was pushing. The top was to hold a lot of different material and the bottom part that was meant to hold big and heavy objects. But that part was empty and was perfect for a hiding spot. She hopped in, letting the tarp that was on top of the cat hide them. 

Sam covered her as she got under the cart. It was a good thing he did too, as a moment later she heard May walk up to Sam.

“Sam, have you seen Peni and Sp//er?”

Peni couldn’t see Sam but she thought he must have given her a confused look. As he lowered his hands to his side like he was trying to hide them some more from May. the trap could only do so much.

Then she told him. “They are not supposed to be here. They're both still grounded.” 

Sam replied calmly. “I haven’t seen them.” 

“Okay-. Can you tell me if you do.” May added.

“Yes, ma’am.” Peni watched as May’s shadow walked away the sound of her shoes following and then she turned a corner. 

Sam got her attention by wavering his hand under the cart, he then whispered “Play along.” to them. 

She didn’t know what that meant, but Peni didn’t move a muscle. 

Sam started to push the cart. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach an elevator. Sam pushed a button and the blinking light sounded. She heard people getting out, and weaved around the cart. Sam walked them in and pushed another button.

Peni looked to the cart’s side, no one else was in the elevator save for them.

“Thank you. I just had to get away from May.” She told Sam.

“No problem. Hey, I can take you somewhere else if you want me too. There has to be a reason you sneak in.”

Peni looked down to Sp//er in her pocket seemingly asking what they thought. Then she tried to see which button Sam pushed. By poking her head out from under the cart. It was one of the higher floors. “Um I don’t know. I don't have access to that floor.”

“Well, do you want to see it? I just have to drop this off up there and then I can take you anywhere else.” Sam remarked as he patted the top of the cart.

“What do you think.” Peni sent the idea through the link.

“Sure but am blaming you if they find us.” Sp//er commented.

“Yeah, yeah,” She thought back to them.

“Aside if you don’t have access up there they wouldn't think to look for you there.” Sam acknowledged.

“Yeah we will go with that” Peni voiced, seating back under the cart as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Then Sam started down the hall.

He then went down long hallways and took a couple of turns, Peni just tried to stay under the cart, trying not to be seen. Watching feet go by tem. 

Sam said ‘hi’ to some who passed. Even joke with one as she walked by.

“Is that the fifth or tenth drop off for Franklin today.” She said with a laugh in her tone.

Sam then joked back “Twentieth actually.” They both laughed again as they walked away.

“Franklin?” Peni asked Sp//er. She thought she heard his name before but she couldn't place it at the moment.

“One of the top people here.” They sent the thought to Peni.

Just then Sam turned a corner down a hallway. But this one was different, as one of the walls was made of glass, allowing all to look into the room. 

Peni just looked in and her eyes widened, it was glorious.

She could spot a wall of tools, and materials. So many projects, little, big, just everywhere in that room. 

Then Sam angles the chart a bit to the doors. 

They were going in.

Sam pushes a button by the door so it opens automatically letting Sam just push the cart in. 

Peni heard voices coming from the room right when Sam hit the button.

“-You need help with that.” The first voice said. 

“No I don’t” Another answered sounding a bit strained. 

Sam pushed the chart into the room a bit more.

Peni risked a look to see who was talking.

“Do you need anything?” The first voice asked again. Peni caught a glimpse of black pants and mustard colored boots?

“Do we have any more wire for my soldering?” The other man spoked. Peni just saw his legs? As his top half was leaning into a giant suit.

A hand touched Peni’s shoulder, she looked back. it was Sam’s trying to hand her something under the chart. Peni put her hands over his, so she could get what he was trying passing to her.

It was a spool of wire?

Peni just stared at them. Then look back to Sam’s hand. He was waving it to the two men by the suit, in a ‘go on’ motion. Like a parent trying to get their kid to finally go talk to someone new.

Peni climbed out from under the cart. Sp//er climbing out of her pocket and onto her head. The first thing she saw was Daredevil? He had his suit, on but no armor. And he was just standing there close to the suit. 

Peni walked over. Daredevil turned as if to lock on to her. She faulted a little in his slight line. She hadded gotten to talk to him yet since she got back. He was probably a bit disappointed with her, she thought. Maybe thinking she just couldn’t take the heat and ran away.

Sp//er heard her thoughts and tried to smooth her “Pen, he doesn’t think that.” She just ignored them and kept walking over the other man. He was standing on a step ladder to be able to reach into the suit.

“You were looking for this, right?” She asked once she got to him.

“Peni?” Daredevil called out to her. The man in the suit froze, then he straightened up to look down at her. He was wearing a full tinted face shield, his brown hair was all pulled back into a tight bun style, and he had heavy work gloves. 

Peni holds the wire out to him. He slowly held his arm out to her. She pressed it into his glove.

“Thank you” The man muttered to her. She watched as he stuffed it in the pocket on the first of his apron.

Peni turned back to Sam for guidance, but she saw he had pushed the cart to one of the work drawers that had many small pull outs. She watched as he felt the front of some of the drawers? Then after finding the one he wanted he pulled it out and dumped a new box of bolts or whatever needed items the drawer must have been marked for.

At that Peni realized this must be Franklin if the joke in the hallway was anything to go by.

“Are you Franklin?” She awkwardly said to cut some of the tension.

The man didn’t do anything; he just seemingly sneaked a glance to Daredevil. Looking up a tiny bit. Peni looked over to Daredevil,he didn't move either. 

But Peni guess Franklin still must have gotten his answer as the man then turned to Peni and reached out a hand.

“You can call me Foggy.” He voiced.

“Foggy?” Peni questioned. With a small smile.

“Yep. If you think it weird, just know that guy was the one who named me that.” Foggy used the soldering tool he had been using to point to Daredevil.

Daredevil offered a smile in return. 

“Okay. Well am Peni, and you know Sp//er.” Peni tilts her head forward a bit and points to Sp//er on top of her head.

Peni couldn’t tell how foggy was feeling with the faceplate coving his expression.

Lucky for her Sam cut in.

“I got you more scrap metal.” Sam yelled from across the room. 

Peni looked over to where the voice had come from and then back to Foggy.

“That’s great, you can just put it into the bins like normal.” Foggy called out over her head then he looked down at peni. She could almost see his eyes faintly through his mask.“Why don’t you go help him?”

Peni looked once again back over to Sam who was walking over to some bins but the drawers. They looked like they were organized by the size of the metal with Peni being able to see the pieces poking out from the top. 

She walked over to the bins.

After Peni helped Sam a bit she looked over to where they left Foggy and Daredevil. She has been trying to listen to figure out if they have been whispering or not. Daraveil was in the same position and foggy looking tried now had one hand on his hip and the other on his head.

“Are they okay?” She asked Sp//er through their link. “Is this normal.”

“What do you mean?” They sent it back.

“I feel like I'm interrupting or invading something.” Peni tries to think of how to explain it.

“It's fine. They just have stuff to figure out.”

“Does it involve me, did I cause it?”

“No. Don’t worry.” Sp//er finish, and tried to send her some smoothing feelings. 

It helped a bit.

Then Peni looked back to the other two. The smile on Daredevil's face had relaxed a bit.

He then loudly but calmly spoked out of nowhere. “He moved the circuit boards.”

This confused Peni so she turned back to Sam to ask him what he meant, only to see he was gone. 

She looked around for him. 

Then Foggy shouted out to the room “Don’t you dare you little fiend, those are my good circuit boards.” He hopped off his step ladder he was using and rushed past Peni, into his maze of projects scattered around the room.

Peni turned back to Daredevil, maybe for answers but he was still standing there just smiling, a little chuckle escaped out of him.

“I hid those for a reason!” Peni heard Foggy shout from somewhere in the room.

“But I need them, this is the only place I can get them.” Sam cried out to him.

“Well find a different place then!” Foggy replied to him.

I moment later Foggy reappeared with a sheepish Sam, he held him at arm's length, guiding him back to his cart.

“Peni, will you take this moanter away from my work area now?” Foggy requested from her.

“Hey!” Sam called out to Foggy. He acted as if he was wounded by his words. Peni just watches the exchange.

“I will stop calling you that when you stop blowing them up. And actually use them” Foggy offered Sam.

“My math is spot on, I know it will work. It is the circuit boards who don’t like me. I just have to find one that does.” Sam tried to defend, as they reached his cart.

“After how many blow up in your face.” Foggy queried, but Peni thought she could hear a teasing tone in their voices. Like they already been through this a couple times or a couple hundred.

“They don't blow up that often.” Sam said, trying to justify himself.

“Oh yeah, okay then when was the last time one blow up.” Foggy asked him, hands on his hips. 

“Ummm” This made Sam freeze.

“Last night” Daredevil answered for him. Looking like he is enjoying this repeating show.

Peni didn’t know how but Foggy was able to send off a feeling of disgruntlement through all his safety gear.

“Fine, come on Peni” Sam called over to her. She didn’t hesitate, and rushed over to Sam getting back under the cart. Sp//er getting back into her pocket.

Peni was glad they got to exit the twilight zone now. It wasn’t a bad atmosphere but with these three together, they give off a different vibe. Like they were in their own little bubble inside this room. It wasn’t something she was used to. It made her a bit happy? Like if she knew them better she would have been laughing too. But that might be from Sp//er trying to still send her calming feelings. 

Sam pushed the cart back to the door, starting to leave when foggy stopped them.

“Wait, wait.” He told them “Check him. Don’t you think his pockets seem a bit heavy to you?” Peni guessed Foggy was talking to Daredevil. She turned backward a bit to try and get a glimpse of Sam’s lab cost.

“I have a granola bar for later.” Sam said, hand inching to his pocket like he was checking to make sure it was still in there or like he was trying to hide something?

“Do you small it? Is he lying.” Foggy was still talking to Daredevil but Peni doesn’t know how he would be able to tell these things. 

_Unless he has some type of powers._

“Sp does Daredevil have powers?” She asked them.

“Maybe?” They sent back.

“He does! Doesn’t he. What are they?” Peni thought excitedly. Sp//er didn’t answer her. “Your silence speaks volumes.” 

Peni try to listen back in to the others

“Nope. small nothing. And he’s not lying.” Daredevil smirked. 

“You're lying now.” Foggy demanded, blaming Daredevil this time.

“Oh look at the time, I have to get Peni where she is going before Ben and May finds her.” With that they exit leaving Foggy and Daredevil behind. 

As the door closed Peni could just make out a bit of foggy’s last sentence he shouted to Sam through the closing doors “ If I found out you ta-” and she could also hear what sounded like Daredevil laughing.


	2. What is This Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There actally finished a WIP, now I can move on to the next part. I promise I will try to work on the next chapter of Home soon. If you were wondering why this took so long all I can say was anxiety but it is here now. Sorry if Peni is a little OC, I am still trying to figure out how to write her.
> 
> And don’t forget to mind the grammar, thank you.

Sam was a big help. He let her hideout in his work area. He did a lot of the testing and minor building, so he had a big out space to do all of that. He just let her take over one of the many benches and get to work. 

Peni just sat down and started on the programming trying to find the main network for the suit. 

She sat there for a while and into the wee hours of the night. She vaguely remembers Sam packing up and telling her not to stay too much longer, then he turned off some of the lights. 

Even with all that she still just focused on her work.

“It's getting late” Sp//er tried to tell Peni.

“Just let me- let me finish this, hold- hold on.” Peni tried to think to Sp//er while she was zoned in on the programming.

“Peni!” Sp//er tried to yell in her head.

“If you are hungry I bet there is a fly or two around this room.” Peni try to reason.

“Peni it late!”Sp//er started to walk over her keyboard trying to get her to stop. Peni just kept working, used to them doing this and partly using the touch screen. 

That was until Daredevil came in and spooked her.“Peni?” a voice called out.

Peni finched a tiny bit then looked around, At the now too bright lights above her. When did it get dark in here? Peni asked herself but Sp//er anwersd her. “About an hour ago.” 

Peni looked at them giving Sp//er a look. They climbed onto her hand. Daredevil called out to her again, she turned to him.

He walked closer to her. He was still in just the suit, the horns from his helmet shined in the over head lights

“What are you doing here? After hours?” He asked her.

”Am ugh. I was trying to work on-'' She just gestured at the laptop like that will give him all the answers. She watches as he tilts his head seemingly a bit disappointed.

“You two should go home, it's late. If Ben and May catch you then they might ground you even longer-“ 

Peni cut him off “Let me just do this one thing, then we will go. I need to do this.” Peni turned back to her laptop like Daredevil wasn’t watching her.

He walked over to where she was sitting, crossing his arms. “And what part are you working on now?”

“Am still trying to uncover all the files that were saved that hold the programming, so then I can have that all ready to go. Which will then leave me with just having to find all the blueprints of the suit so then-”

“And how long have you been working on that so far.?” He quizzed her.

“Ummmm.”

“Do you know what time it is right now.” Peni gasped like a fish, she didn’t know.

“10:25.” Sp//er whispered to her through their link.

Peni sheepishly turns to Daredevil doing the simple math in her head. “I was here for nine hours give or take.” She told him softly.

“Yes and stuff like this could easily take more than 40 hours total and for something like the Sp//er.” Peni looked down to her laptop.

“Go home.” they both were quiet for a moment. Peni is not looking at Daredevil. “Get some food, rest.”

“But I need to work on this. I need to re build it.”

“It will still be here in the morning. I bet Sam will let you work back here again, if you find your way back.”

“No but I need to re-build it.”

“Peni there is no rush.” Sp//er crawled over her fingers. 

“I need to do it. May and Ben will just make one, if I don't. And i need to do this, Am the one who left the suit over ther-”

“You left it where?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

They were silent for a minute then Daredevil spoke up. “you wanted to be the one who re-built it, but would you accept help with it.”

Sp//er started cheering “yes yes.” over and over in her head. 

She stayed silent making Daredevil speak again. “Not here. I know a place where you can build, a place that has people who can help you.”

Sp//er quickly crawled onto her cheek, climbing to reach her head.

“Go home. Get some rest, I will pick you up from school tomorrow.” He said with a soft smile. Then he left. Leaving Peni to pack up. And not letting her say no.

* * *

“Well he kept his promise” Peni thought to Sp//er as she stared up at a warehouse in front of them. 

“By the door do you see a power box?” Daredevil cut her out of her head.

Peni looked back up to Daredevil and then she turned her attention back to the building looking for the box he was talking about. It was a foot or so away from the door.

“Yes” She spoke up when she eyed it. 

“Open it.” He smiled and so Peni did. She became suspicious of the box as she walked up to it, it looked so plain.

“Wow” Peni opened the box expecting a power switch or whatever was in a power box. But when she opened she just stared at a handprint scanner! “now what!” She exclaimed, getting excited.

“Hold your hand to it.” Daredevil said simply.

And so Peni did. A line of light scanned her hand and the doors leading into the warehouse slide open almost silencely “Oh! that is cool.” She whispered.

“After you.” Daredevil waves her forward.

When she walked in she was met with a big surprise. The area that they were in had led her to believe the warehouse was just going to be full of shipping boxes, or maybe it was an old storage place for older projects, but it was nothing like that.

The floor level had a couple rows of work benches with so many tools. Shelves of equipment, and machines. After that there was a giant space open for testing, with what looked like scaffolding hugging the wall. That will come in handy for a big project Peni thought mindlessly still looking around.

Looking at the walls Peni spotted some more doors, that may lead to the nearby warehouses for more space. But voices draw her attention to the upper level. 

The upper level consisted of a walled off area that may be a room to rest or maybe just a vantage point to look down. She would have to get up there to see. But around it seem to be more electrical base with her being able to spot a computer and big wires hanging from the area. She let the wires lead her eyes to the stairs that went to the upper level. 

The voices up there stopped for a minute. Peni looked up, she could almost make out a person leaning over one of the safely bars to call over to them

“We are coming down, to you.” Peni couldn’t make out the face but she vaguely remembers the voice.

She turns back to Daredevil who had walked in behind her. “Sam is here?”

He didn’t answer her. He called out to Sam instead “Hey, Sam.” 

“Sam is here, why is Sam here?” Peni tried again.

“What is this place?” She changed the question to see if Daredevil would answer her but she was cut off by another voice. She looked back to the stairs to see, yes there are two people coming down to meet them. 

“Can you believe it, Sam blew up three more circuit boards that I have to replace now. Three I tell you! Well I know you can believe this because you helped him steal them from me.'' It took Peni a few seconds for Peni to realize who was talking. It wasn’t hard when Foggy's mask came into view as he got closer to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Hey I was just trying to see how much power I can get to go through. '' Sam tried to explain rushing after foggy down the stairs but he cut him off too. 

“Yeah, yeah you told me before. It is because if it can hold more power you can add more features, or so you keep telling me. But that doesn’t go against the fact you did the same experiment three times with no variation, you just caused them to blow up.” Foggy looked up to the ceiling.

“I know for sure, I have the right math. You even checked it yourself. The three times as because, I thought it was a fluke or it was a bad circuit board. So i just did it again.” Sam tried to defend himself. 

“But you still did it, three times!” Foggy said tiredly to Sam. As he reached them.

“Best 2 out of 3?” Sam Shrugged, walking up to them too

“You're going to be the death of me.” Foggy said out loud but mostly to Sam. Then he stopped and finally looked at Peni.

Peni could only watch as Foggy took off his gloves to what were probably rough callus hands. He stuffed them into a pocket of his jumpsuit that was partly tied around his waist. Then he took off his faceplate and she got to see what he really looked like for the first time.

She came face to face with a much younger man then she thought. Maybe only a few years out of college, if you made her have to guess. His brown hair was still tied back but this time it was in a messy bun, with some strands coming undone. He gave her a soft look, his eyes surprising her, they looked kind but there was also a little bit of sadness,as he looked at her. like he knows something. Like he knew much more than he was letting on. 

She looked at Sam who was next to him. Instead of his lab coat. He had on his usual jeans and what looked like a normal shirt that had the sleeves pushed up a bit. He was also wearing an apron that crossed around and then came together again to tie it in the front. The apron had burn marks on it. And he has a pair of goggles resting on top of his head that messed up his black hair even more than normal.

Now that she was looking at him and Foggy standing right there. He also didn’t look that old. Probably one of the much younger interns. That may be why she must have just seen him doing a lot of the testing and checking of projects. Not to mention delivered supplies to people.

Sam looked like he was in high school, only a couple years above her. He gave her a small smile that reached his eyes, telling her that they held no guilt.

But they made her do a double take as his eyes just looked different, she couldn’t place why in the moment but they just looked different.

“What is this place?” Peni took a step out of her brain and asked Foggy this time. He looked to her and then turned to Daredevil.

“You want to tell her, Matty.” Foggy said looking up to Daredevil. As he ran a free hand through his hair that had come out of his Bun.

Peni looked back to Daredevil. She then realized he was also probably younger than she first thought, and that his name was Matt?

He just gave it to her straight no beating around the bush “This was your Dad’s workshop.”

All she could say to that was “What?” She looked at all of them individually trying to keep some of her cool.

They were all silent, probably wanting to give her time to take it all in. But Peni wasn’t in the right frame of mind to take things in slowly right now.

“You knew about this place and you didn’t tell me. You knew about this super secret place that was my dad’s! And you didn’t think to bring me here” Peni turned back to Daredevil. 

“Peni, Matt was very close to your father. They work together a lot. They didn’t want to put all of this on you at once.” Foggy tried to talk before Daredevil could speak. In her head she knew he was trying to reinsure her. But after the world jumping and losing the suit. This was just making her a little on edge.

“Oh yeah, if Matt was the one who was so close to him then why are you here, why is Sam here!” Peni’s voice raised a tiny bit.

“We can explain that. Why don’t we go up stairs, relax a tiny bit and I can explain this.” Foggy said in what sounds like a calm voice.

Peni was trying to put together all this information trying to make sense of it. She thought her and Daredevil were close but apparently, he only now thinks they are. She thought she was closer with Daredevil then Sam, but no. And this new guy, Foggy. She has no idea who he is.

And to top it off Daredevil knew that she wanted to know more about her dad, with all the questions he asked him, he had to know that. So while she was here only now.

Sp//er tried to cut into her thoughts “Peni you should listen to them. They had a perfectly good reason for all of this.” They explain while sending her some calming feelings through their link. It wasn't helping

“Peni, are you okay. Maybe you should sit down.” Matt tried to say. Peni just looked at him 

Peni knew she was tired. This was a lot, she wanted to sit down, have it stop for a moment. But some place else. Some places without them. Right now she wants to be left alone to figure all this out. Figure out why they didn’t tell her this. She ran off into the field of tables and walls. 

She could barely make out what they were saying as she ran away. 

Foggy didn’t try to see where Peni went, he let her have her space for the moment.

“Do you want me to keep an ear out for her.” Matt asked him.

‘No I think that might just make it worse. Another straw for the camel. I think I got this handled. I will just wait a minute. Take Sam with you.”

  
  


After Sam and Matt left, Foggy gave Peni a few minutes. To let herself cool down or just talked to Sp//er for a bit. When Foggy did adventure out to find her he was surprised a tiny bit with the fact that she was curled up in his desk chair. 

The mystery of why she sat there became clear when Foggy walked over to her. Peni had arranged herself so that she was sitting sideways in the chair. The armrest touching her back and her knees were drawn up. But her head was turned so she was facing the wall of his work area. 

On the wall he had hung many different knick knacks that both he and Matt had collected.With many different pictures, some of which hold the image of Peter; Peni’s dad.

Foggy sighed and grabbed the back of Matt’s chair to roll it over so he could sit by Peni. 

“Are you mad At Daredevil? Foggy asked, the word ‘Daredevil’ feeling a bit weird in his mouth as he is just so used to him calling Matt, well Matt. But Peni knows the Daredevil side better.

“He didn’t tell me about this place. I have known him for five years and he didn’t tell me.” Peni voiced in an eerie calm voice. She then looked away from Foggy.“it just, no one tells me anything. And I thought, I thought Daredevil was different.” 

Foggy took a deep breath and looked away from Peni, and told her “If you want someone to be mad at, be mad at me.”

“Why.” She questioned it on the edge of anger.

“I was the one who told him not to bring you here.” He said in a low steady voice. He started to use one hand to rub at the other, a nervous habit he picked up. 

“This was my dad’s warehouse, this was where he built some of his projects. And Daredevil hid it, you hid it from me. Daredevil knew that I wanted to know more about my dad. But I was still left out.” Peni was at her boiling point again, not understanding, probably thinking he was trying to hurt her. 

Foggy didn’t have to look up to know. her eyes were glued to the pictures on the wall. Most of them were Matt and himself. Some had Peter and there were one or two that he knew of, even held a small Peni.

Foggy looked back up over to Peni “Trust me when I say he wanted to bring you here. He thought you really needed it. He knows what it was like to lose a dad. Said It himself it might help you to be around all of this.” Foggy raises his arms gesturing to the whole warehouse. “But I couldn’t let him.” The words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Why?” Peni said again but this time in an untrusting voice.

“I was just doing what your father would have wanted.” Foggy said evenly.

“He would have wanted me to work here, to be here.” Peni tried to inject but Foggy cut her off.

“He would have wanted you to be a kid.” This silenced Peni for a moment so he went on “They really didn’t give you a choice when it came to becoming Sp//dr. So I didn’t want to make it seem like we forced you to come here too. I wanted to let you have a chance to decide how deep you wanted to go in all of this.”

“But I love all of this. This place looks amazing. Imagine everything I could do here.” Peni tried to tell him.

“That may be true.” Foggy had to stop before he continued his words. He took another breath “Peni, you hold a lot of greatness inside of you, we all know that. But, we all know how this line of work can take over your life. Peter, He saw it happened to so many people. I know he wouldn’t want that to happen to you too. He would have wanted to let you have the choice to take a step back from it all, if you wanted.”

Peni finally looked to Foggy. She opened her mouth then she closed it.

“You have seen how Matt is, know how he acts. He really tries all the time, when it comes to trying to talk with you, do stuff with you. He is just so used to looking out for you in the middle of a fight.”

Foggy just stared up to the ceiling “ At age 9 he lost his sight and gained his powers, then a guy named Stick found him. At 10 ½ Stick led him into a war zone, and not all of him came back. Peter stepped in and helped. He built Matt a new arm, a plate in his head. Almost a whole new right side. Peter watched as Matt drove deeper and deeper into his work and training. And then even on top of that Matt then lose his dad” Foggy tried to explain.

“I didn’t know that.” Peni muttered ducking her head a bit. Foggy watched for a moment as Sp//er crawled onto her shoulder from her lap. She gave them a soft smile.

“I know. Matt doesn't talk a lot about it, but it peaks out here and there sometimes.” Foggy says softy. 

“There was probably close to a one in a million chance that Matt and I would become roommates in college. And that itself may have been, the best thing and worst that could have happened to us.” Foggy voiced.

Peni looked a bit confused at his words.

He continued but now sounding a bit melancholy “Peter told me the day after he brought me on. It had been far too long, since he saw Matt actually acted his age. Said I brought something out of him that had been buried for quite a while. Guessed If Matt hadden found me he wouldn’t know what Matty would have become.” Foggy ran his hand through his hair again, voice getting a bit rough from memory and trying to piece it all together so Peni will understand.

“I guess what I'm saying is I am trying to make it so no one needs to pull you back to reality. For you to not dive head first into all of this and not have a chance to swim up for air. Have time to figure out if this is what you really want. Make it so you don't go in too deep before you can realize what is happening.”

She was quiet for a moment taking in his words“I think I get it now.” Peni looked towards the floor a bit. “You were trying to look out for me a bit, even if that meant keeping me from something that was my dad’s” Peni said the last part quietly but he heard her.

“Was that why you were so awkward meeting me the other day? She then asked him.

Foggy sent her another small smile “Yes, when I look at you I don't only see Peter I see a younger Matt. And I guess I'm trying to help all of you. Even if it meant I attempted to keep you at arm length. I felt like I was trying to push you away from this life, but that wasn't what I really wanted.”

“I know you are probably just like Peter and that you live for this stuff.” Foggy let out a small laugh “If you only know what me and Matt talk about. He could probably give you a list of all the times I have stopped in the middle of what I was doing and explain to him that I have to remember to show you what I am working on one day. Believe me, he tied to use that against me every time. he brought up the idea of bringing you here.`` Foggy cut himself off, not being able to finish that thought.

But I resisted, I wanted to tell you that there is more than all of this, that there are more options there for you to take. Before choosing this. Even though it might feel like you were forced into this life, no one is saying you have to give your whole life for this. that you have to stay. I wanted you to hopefully know that first, instead of coming here and feeling like there was pressure of you having to be just like Peter.

Foggy reached a hand over to Peni, she took it. Giving him a little smile in return.

“I should say thank you for trying to give me that choice. I guess i just haven't thought about it that way. I guess i'm just not used to it.'' Peni walked herself through her words.”It is just hard to be left in the dark on things.”

Foggy smile fell a tiny bit.“It just- all of us here keep an eye on each other. There have been times where Matt had to forcefully pull me away from my work too. And that made me take a step back. I don’t want that to happen to you, and I bet your dad would have agreed.

They stayed there for a minute until Peni looked back up to the wall with all the pictures.

“ummm am guessing that’s Dare- Matt, right?” She pointed a little at the pictures.

“Yep.” Foggy got up a bit to grab the picture to hand it to her, so she could see it better.

“I think that was taken, ugh the first day I came here, what was it, sophomore year of college. My mom told me that I should always take pictures to remember the good times.” Foggy said as he hands her the picture after unpinning it. It was a picture of her Dad in the spot she was in now, looking at the camera and seemingly smiling just for the picture. Matt was in the chair next to him but he was facing away on purpose and was smiling wide for that fact. Foggy remembered him laughing each time Foggy told him to turn his head a bit and he looked in the opposite way.

Peni just stared as he kept talking “I know Matt didn’t share his Identity with you. That again was in case you just wanted Sp//er to be a formal affair. He wanted to tell you but also worried it would make you feel obligated to stay. He really does care about you.”

“I know.” Peni looked up again to Foggy after having fully taken in all that the picture had to give. “When I first got back he came to check on us. Make sure we got home okay. I didn’t know it was him at first as he didn’t have his mask, but after looking at this.” Penu left the pictures up gesturing to it

“Yeah, His hair is kinda hard to miss.” Foggy said, his eyes lingered on the picture in her hands and then he looked up to the other ones.

Foggy smiled, spotting another picture that was Sam tinkering with something. With the angle you can’t tell what it was. But the picture made its way on the wall as Matt was there huddling right next to him talking to Sam as he worked, there in case he smelled or heard something that Sam couldn’t. And try to stop it if something went wrong. One of their many attempts. 

There was another of both Matt and him. they were passed out in the little lounge area, they had been studying for finals, Peter was the one who took it. There was another that was taken at an odd angle, he remembered taking that as he leaned back in his chair slightly over his shoulder, it was Peter and a very young Peni. Peter was showing her around and talking to her like she understood. He smiled a bit more at the memory.

He turned back to Peni. “Do you know Matt is a lawyer.” Foggy said lightheartedly, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Am sorry what?” Peni said.

“His day job. He’s a lawyer. He is a part of the lawyers staffed for oscorp. Foggy got up again to grab the picture of him and Matt passed out in the lounge. Peni just watched not saying a word.

He handed that one to her too. “That was us studying for our first pre law final together.” 

“You were-” Peni tried to talk.

“My mom wanted me to be a lawyer. I think it was for free legal advice.”

Peni looked at the picture then back to him “Am guessing you aren’t a lawyer.” 

“Saying, this while we are sitting in some random mis-matching rolling chairs in a giant workshop and not in a fancy office I will say, No.”

Peni just looked at him. Then let out a small chuckle.

“I went to college. Met Matt, and through Matt I met your dad. He saw some of my work and saw I could work under pressure, he offered me a job. Offer me a place here. What he did was offer me a lot of soul searching. I figured I love building and fixing things more than anything so I switch majors to get more training. And Peter brought me onto his team 

“Was that what happened to Sam too?” Peni asked in a small voice.

“Sam was a bit different. When Matt first brought Sam here, it was the summer before he started his sophomore year of high school, not that much older then you now. I told him no at first too.” Foggy looked back from the pictures over to Peni. “Matt tried to remind me of the opportunity your dad gave me, so I threw my opinion out the window, as Matt convinced me to help Sam.”

“Once you are here you will think he blows a lot of stuff up now. Well It happened way more back then. But don’t let that fool you. He is brilliant, the kid you want on your team. And by your side when you are building or programming. It’s just for some reason if you leave him alone for more than 20 minutes, something will blow up in his face. He jokes that he is cursed most of the time. This led him to do projects over and over. He is very stubborn that way and doesn’t give up easily.

Foggy watches Peni listen to him. He saw her eyes sparkle at some of his words.

“You said once I am here. Does that mean you're going to let me work here!”

Foggy rubs his fingers over one of his hands again “Yes.” he stops for a moment “Peni, I wouldn’t hold anything against you if you are mad at me still. for not letting you come here sooner. If you really want to come back here and use this space, nothing is stopping you now. But just tell me-.” She cut him off.

“I understand what you were trying to do. It’s okay.” She smiled at him.” I want you to show me what you've been working on” He gave her a small smile in return. She reminded him so much of Peter. 

* * *

“All ready to go?.” Sam asked. Walking over to her by the work tables. He had on casual clothes. No apron, goggles, or brun marks. 

“Come on, they are all over here ready to go.” Peni followed Sam over to where Foggy and Matt.

After her and Foggy’s talk. He showed her around the warehouse and told her about some of the other pictures he had over his desk. When Matt and Sam came back they brought up the idea of getting some dinner. But they wanted to change out of their work clothes so that left Peni and Sp//er to hang out for a minute by the chairs as they got on more casual clothes.

Sam led her into the lounge. It was almost like a little house inside. With a couch, a little kitchen area, and a hallway leading to a different room. Foggy was leaning against the back of the couch waiting for her.

He had changed into a pattern button up that had avocados on it, and some jeans. There was another man who was standing by him, and in that moment she realized who the man next to Foggy was. He was Daredevil. He Was Daredevil without his mask. The man who was at the door and the guy who was in all the pictures over Foggy’s desk. 

He had red sunglasses. And he was dressed in a plain white long sleeve with a red vest that had too many pockets. He held a long red tip cane gently in his hands, Peni then noticed one of the hands that was holding the cane was robotic. She looked away a bit trying not to stare too much.

Some of the pictures she saw of all them above the table flashed in her mind. 

When Foggy noticed her walking up to them he stopped talking. The other man tilted his head a bit to them. A playful look on his face.

“Go on now.” Foggy poked Matt gently in the side.

“Umm am-.” Peni tried to speak. 

The man- Matt poked Foggy back and then walked to her slowly and held a hand out in her direction.

“Peni. I know.” The man said calmly, shaking her hand. 

He smiled. White teeth showing

“You are a dork.” Peni looked at Foggy who was watching them. She looked back to the man whose smile grew into a grin.

“Dared- um Matt?

“Guilty as charged.” Matt laughed at his own joke. “Matthew Murdock at your service.”

Peni didn’t know what to say so she said the first thing that came to her mind “I saw you knock out like 20 men in like under a minute. and here you are wearing that silly vest. Foggy is right you are a Dork.” the boys laughed.

“It takes a bit for it to sink in, but it will. You will get used to it.” he told her

“No you won't” Sp//er whispers to Peni as she also spots Foggy behind Matt shaking his head. She let out a small laugh.

“Can I just ask.” She started.

“Yes?” He gave a questioning look. Lifting an eyebrow. 

“Why the spikes?” She busted out.

“No, oh no, Don’t even get him started on those.” Foggy interrupted, walking over to them.

“Sam, can you believe that I have to live with this man.” Foggy said as he walked up so he was next to Matt.

“No one is making you live with him.” Sam said, sounding like they have talked about this before.

“I can and I will, only to prove that it is possible.” Foggy offered his elbow to Matt. he took it like it is alway there for him if he wants it. 

“Would you do it for another reason.” Matt leaned into Foggy a bit.

“And what reason is that.” Foggy playful challenge.

Matt just kissed Foggy on the cheek. Then turned to Peni “Are we ready to go get some food?”

He asked

“Yes, am ready.” She said

“Good then-.” Foggy said.

“It's my turn to pick.” Sam voiced cutting in. Rising a hand a bit as he did so.

“You picked last time.” Matt told him.

“No. Foggy picked the last time. I just agreed with his choice.” Sam argued.

“Why not we let Peni pick.” Matt tried.

“Sam can pick.” peni cut in.

Sam Pointed to her “I like her already.”

Foggy gave her one last look and then nodded to Sam and Matt, as they were trying to to decide where to go. Peni gave him another smile. Happy now that she has this little place she can come back too, that is filled with people who are looking out for her.

* * *

Also I can't draw but I can sew, so here are some dolls of this Universe's Foggy and Sam.

Image description 

There are two dolls that are the shape of gingerbread men with giant circle heads. For the doll on the left it is supposed to be this universe’s foggy. He is supposed to have long brown hair with no bangs and it tied back. He has a white/cream color long sleeve, copper color gloves with a strip of felt add around his wrist to add dimension to the gloves, then he has on a dark blue jumpsuit that is tied around his waist. And dark brown shoes on his nubs that are his feet. The other doll next to him is supposed to be this universe’s Sam. He also have a white/cream color shirt that have strips of felt around where the sleeves end to add to the look that they are rolled up, have Dark blue jeans and dark brown shoes, he have a copper color apron on that have a small pocket in the front and thin strips of felt around this waist that goes back and around to tie in the front with a little bow 

End of image description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a little hard to follow. The idea was basic: Foggy knew that Peni didn’t really have a choice when it came to becoming Sp//ar so he didn’t want to make it seem like they were also forcing her to come there to do more work if she didn’t want to. As she was also young. And he knows too what it's like to get too involved in a project. He wants her to know she can do this slowly and she doesn't have to dive into the world of robots and stuff like head (what happened kinda happened to Peter. Where it just took over his life) if she doesn’t want to.
> 
> I don’t know if that makes sense.


End file.
